Tales of Adventure and Pasta
by star fire donuts
Summary: For my best friend Jack A crossover of Doctor Who, Hetalia, and Indiana Jones! When The Doctor pulls Indiana and Italy into a Dalek and Cyberman war, can the three of them fight and win the war, or will Pasta be their last chance at life? Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Diclaimer- Don't own Doctor Who, Hetalia, or Indiana Jones!


_Third fanfic, so exciting! I made this for my group of friends and this story is dedicated to my best friend Jack, whom I might not be here today if not for him. Enjoy~ Rated for cussing and adventures!_

* * *

Indiana Jones POV~

The cave was damp and cold, darker then the normal caves I'm use to. Vines grew on the walls of the cave, giving it that sinister look of… snakes slithering on the walls and floor. Gotta watch out for those. The torchlight was the only thing that kept me from hitting the sides of the winding cave that lead me further and further into the mountain. Puddles, puddles everywhere I stepped, soaking my socks inside my boots. Oh well, I'll just get new ones, like usual.

The light ahead was easy to find, being as the rest of the cave was pitch black. I heard voices from down there, they sounded like angry soldiers. Peeking around the cave wall, I saw down there in the firelight a group of men. They didn't seem to know what they were sitting on, damn fools. They decided to make their camp…

On top of the entrance to the tomb…

Idiots…

I sighed, trying to think of another way in when I heard yelling. The men heard it to and each one of them got up and ran to go and investigate the yelling. Perfect… I smirked, sneaking my way forward to investigate the entrance. A few simple movements and the large rocks slowly slid open, allowing myself to fall down into the dark hole, still holding my torch.

The new room was darker then the original cave. I could see the light reflecting from the gold though… wait a second… Mountains of gold surrounded me… But… where was the tomb? It was suppose to be here… Did someone get here before me? No, no, I've searched for this tomb for months! But…

As I walked forward, I collided with something, something big. I stumbled backwards, shinning my light upon a… blue box? What on earth? It was a wooden blue police box, from when I was a kid… How did this get here?

"Oh, Indy, think you could help me out for a bit?" A voice called from inside the box, and before I knew it I was pulled in- what the hell?!

Italy POV~

It was cold and wet in London, just like it normally was. I just came from another world meeting, and normally I would have gone home with Germany, but he was really sick, he said he needed to be home alone, so I let him, even though I was gonna make him some get well pasta, and I did~

Except I ate it…

Oh well! Germany said he'd be better soon, so he will! Gosh, it was really really cold here, did I miss a turn just there? Oh well, it was fun to explore new places in London! Except… no one else was here, and I was soaking wet. It was dark too, I didn't like the dark… oh, where was Germany when I needed him?

I heard yelling and screaming coming from down the street, then a gunshot. Oh my gosh, what was going on?! Was someone hurt, if I went to go check, would I get hurt?! Oh well, I ran down the street to see… Was that a giant saltshaker?

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Came a metallic like voice from the saltshaker thingy, and a bolt of light came from one of its attachments, straight at me! I let out a squeal and ducked to the ground, panting from surprise as the two men fighting the saltshaker were running around, one of them fighting with a little green light stick thingy. The saltshaker began to shoot sparks and just exploded in a flame of blue! I yelped, on my feet again as the men bent over, panting, and one holding a whip.

"What the hell was that Doctor?" The man with the whip said, coughing a little, standing up again.

"That, Indy, was a Dalek…" The man called Doctor said. He didn't look like a doctor… He looked around and his gaze met mine. "Oh, hello Italy." He smiled and I blinked… He, he saw me, he knew who I was! I smiled, waving to him.

"Ciao Mr, uh, Doctor! You know me?" I asked, smiling still as I stepped towards him, his whip friend looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, I know you. You're a country, I don't know much about you though." Doctor smiled a little, before it faded quickly and he grabbed my arm, pushing me behind him. "Look out!" He yelled, and then I saw it…

An army of saltshakers!

* * *

_Silly Italy, those are Daleks~ Review and favorite if you like it, I'll continue this one along with my other two when I have time~_


End file.
